Blood Makes Noise
by Honeypop
Summary: Eric has a few memory problems and gets into trouble with Sookie after Godric tries to offer some feeding advice. Don't worry, he'll make it up to her somehow. Possible S4 spoilers if you haven't read DttW or seen any of the teaser trailers. E/S, oneshot.


**Blood Makes Noise**

**A/N: I'm just feeding my need for Season 4 here, folks. This story is set the night after their epic first sexual encounter (fingers crossed, give it to us AB, shower scene and all, give it to us!) and some of it is loosely based on the 4th book, Dead to the World, by Charlaine Harris, as well as some spoilers which have appeared in the S4 teaser trailers. Eric has been cursed by the witches, has lost his memory, and is hiding at Sookie's house. **

**This is just for fun, I own nothing at all and am purely messing with these characters for my own entertainment purposes! Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to the lovely RubySun03 for being an awesome beta, as always.**

* * *

><p>Eric opened the fridge and extracted a bottle of TrueBlood. He closed the door and turned the bottle in his hand, reading the label.<p>

_'Synthetic blood, O negative. Tastes so good, you'll never know the difference.'_

He twisted the lid off and sniffed the contents. He pulled a face, and cautiously licked at the rim. Screwing up his face again, he stared at the box Sookie had called 'the microwave'. He was deeply suspicious of it. There were instructions written in her neat handwriting next to the appliance, and he picked up the piece of paper.

"Press 'open' button to open the door," Eric read out quietly to himself, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. He glanced at said button. "Then place the opened bottle inside on the plate and close door again."

Suddenly he was not alone. A figure appeared to him, the one who had appeared before, the one who called himself Godric. His 'maker'. Eric wasn't sure why he should trust this ghostly apparition, but he felt their connection, and he instinctively knew he could. He felt love, whenever this ghost was around.

"My child, you need to feed."

Eric looked at the bottle and gestured to it.

"I am feeding."

"That synthetic blood never satisfied you, and you have a ferocious appetite. You are looking weak. You must feed properly."

Eric felt piqued at being called weak, and glanced down at himself, spreading the fingers of his upturned hands and looking at them, before running them across his bare chest and down his stomach. He didn't _feel_ weak. He felt strong. He closed and opened his fists a couple of times, flexing his muscles, testing his strength. He stood straight and proud.

"I did feed properly," he smirked. "Only last night."

Even as he uttered the words, he could almost taste her again on his tongue. He'd nipped her in places he wanted to nip again. He'd not taken much blood, trying to focus solely on heightening her pleasure, and not on feeding his own, ever growing hunger. Sookie had tasted divine. Nothing at all like this strange, metallic bottled blood. His fangs clicked down in response to the memory, and he ran his tongue over them, then licked his lips.

"You were not focused enough, and you held back because you were unsure. Your instincts took over, but you did not want to harm her. You showed great control."

Eric was pleased with the compliment, and it was true, he had held back. He looked at Godric with a sudden realization.

"Did you...? Were you here? Watching?"

"Of course not," Godric answered with a faint smile. "But you have obviously taken _some_ blood and Sookie is still alive, isn't she?"

Eric wasn't entirely happy with this explanation, but found he actually didn't care very much anyway. He came to the conclusion that if he himself were a ghost he'd probably be doing the same thing, therefore couldn't really blame him if he had been watching.

"I will take more, tonight."

"Good."

Eric imagined he and Sookie writhing naked together, so many delicious possibilities for biting and feeding. He wanted to bite her _everywhere_. He wanted to feel her blood flowing down his throat, the sweet taste of her filling his mouth. He looked to his maker.

"What if I take too much? Could I drain her by accident?"

Godric recalled having had a very similar conversation with his child, many centuries ago, but he remembered at that time Eric hadn't been quite so worried about the prospect of accidentally draining someone. The thought of grubby, freshly turned, wild, Viking Eric with his animal furs and that long, tangled mane of his made Godric smile. He'd been much more of a handful, back then.

"You will know when to stop."

"But I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't."

"She's very..." Eric searched for the right words. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his sagely maker, and tried to choose wisely. He opted for practical, rather than romantic. "Tasty, and useful. If I were to drain her I'd need to find somewhere else to hide from these witches."

Godric smiled again, and the sight of it made Eric feel strangely warm.

"That is very logical thinking, I'm impressed. But don't forget to follow your heart, Eric. Yours is good and true, and I doubt the witch's spell has taken that away from you. Sookie is very special, and you should indeed take great care of her. I have every faith that you will. But if you need me, I will be here."

And with that, he was gone.

Eric turned back to the counter and replaced the lid on the bottle of blood, before putting it back in the fridge. He looked around the room, searching for something to keep him occupied. He opened some cupboard doors, and looked at strange, mysterious things like pancake mixes and pop tarts. Some of them he had a sniff at, or read the labels, before putting them back again as he'd found them.

When he found nothing in the kitchen to keep himself entertained, he wandered slowly in the general direction of Sookie's bedroom, with the shameful, sneaky intention of having a look in her underwear drawer, which he'd already caught a brief glimpse of. There were things in there that he wanted to take a much closer look at, purely for human research purposes. He imagined Godric might appear behind him for a closer look as well, urging him to search out the flimsier, lacier items. _No, Godric wouldn't do that, would he?_

He opened the drawer and looked over his shoulder. _No ghostly apparition. _He pulled the drawer open further and homed in on a particularly interesting red bra. He picked it up by the straps, and considered it from various angles, before holding it up to himself.

Suddenly, Eric could hear Sookie's car making its way to the house, and he quickly shoved the bra back and closed the drawer again, almost knocking over a small china dog which sat on top of the drawers, as if it were guarding it from prying eyes and sticky fingers. Eric caught the ornament just before it toppled and replaced it exactly as it had been before.

He quickly rushed into the living room, sat on the sofa, and scrambled for the TV controller. He looked at the buttons, panicking, trying to remember which one switched the magic picture box on. He pressed a few, and _bingo_, an image appeared. Some large, human woman was whisking a bowl of egg whites in a kitchen. He crossed his arms and tried to look natural, as he heard Sookie unlocking the door. He listened as she closed it behind her, and locked up again from the inside.

"Eric!"

"In here."

"Oh Eric!" She threw her purse on a nearby chair and flung herself at him, straddling him, molding herself to his body and hugging him tightly. "You're all right." She kissed him, and at first Eric was taken aback by her immediate amorous greeting, but then he settled into enjoying himself. Kissing Sookie was much more entertaining than reading instant pancake ingredients, and even more exciting than her underwear drawer.

Finally, she pulled away and looked at him intently, her small hands pressed against both his cheeks. His lips were squished from the way she was holding his face, and he was sure he looked absurd. Still, she looked rather unusual herself. He realized that while they'd been kissing he'd scrunched her hair up into a wild mess like some sort of nest, bits sticking out here and there, her ponytail now hanging limply to one side.

"Thank the Lord, you're all right," she repeated.

"I'm very all right," Eric said, smiling. "And you are magnificent." He went for another kiss, but she pulled back.

"No, you don't understand. Some witches were in Merlotte's tonight. They were looking for you, putting up posters and offering rewards and all kinds of stuff."

"So?" Eric said, with a dismissive shrug. He closed his eyes and aimed for her lips again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, holding her to his body. He tugged the band out of her hair so he could really get his fingers in and get a better grasp at it. This time she yielded, very briefly, before pulling back again.

"So someone told them where Bill's house is. They're gonna be searching nearby."

"You said Bill didn't live there now. What does it matter?" He slid a hand up the back of her t-shirt with the intention of figuring out how to loosen her bra.

"His house is just over the way. They might find the place empty then come searching over here instead."

She sounded really worried, and concerned for his well-being. Eric smiled as he realized Sookie truly did care about him. He liked that. But he wasn't afraid of these witches.

"We'll be fine. The doors are locked. We'll just keep the noise down. I'll make love to you slowly and quietly, with the lights off, and they'll think we're out. If you feel the need to scream you can bite me."

"Oh." Sookie seemed momentarily distracted again, and he took the opportunity to run his lips over her neck, his hands wandering beneath her clothes, over the soft warmth of her curves. He breathed in her scent, and his fangs extended.

"Maybe you should just..." she breathed.

"Undress you?" he finished.

"You should..."

"Probably be fully naked by now?"

"We need to..."

"Be having sex already? I know, we are wasting valuable time."

"Eric." With some reluctance she pulled away. "You could hide, just for a little while."

"I don't need to hide."

"They might come here, they could be here any moment, and who know if they have spells to open doors or whatever. They could see you." Eric rolled his eyes, so she pressed further. "I'm supposed to be looking after you. Do you remember Pam? How she told me that nothing had better happen to you, otherwise I'd be spending some quality time chained in Fangtasia's basement? You want that?"

"I will not let her. I would fight her."

"What if the witches come and take you and then you're not here to fight her? You saw what she was like, how stern she was."

Eric didn't know much, but he knew he was being manipulated. Still, reluctantly, he gave in.

"Fine."

"Oh good," Sookie said, sighing with relief. "If you just get inside that hidey-hole we made under the closet, just for a while, and I'll let you know when I'm sure it's all clear, okay?"

"Yes," Eric groaned. "Then can we make love?"

Sookie smiled.

"Maybe."

Eric gave her a quick kiss, and stood with her still wrapped around him. He headed for the spare room.

"Maybe?"

"Uh-huh."

"Only maybe?"

"If you hide and you're real good and quiet."

"You know you want to."

He kissed her again, and set her down when they reached the closet door. He opened it and looked inside the cold, dark hole.

"Do I really have to get in there again?"

"Yes."

"It's very small, and dark. It smells."

"Oh, will you just do it?"

He groaned, and stepped inside.

"Are you staying close by?" he asked, his hand on the trapdoor.

"I'll be right here."

He sank down, before lifting the door again.

"Don't go outside without me."

"I won't."

"If someone knocks, ignore it and come in here, with me. It will be a squeeze, but I think we could manage and actually get quite comfortable."

Sookie went over and forced the door down.

"Will you just get in there already? They could be here any moment."

She put some shoes and boxes on top of the door, making it look normal, and closed the closet door. She brushed herself down, and went and had a sneaky look out of all of the windows, twitching the closed curtains, before double checking all the locks. Finally satisfied, and hearing or seeing nothing unusual, she went to her bedroom and got changed into some comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. She was curious to notice that the china dog on top of her chest of drawers was turned in the opposite direction as usual, but shrugged it off, and went and laid on top of the bed, trying to calm her nerves.

She closed her eyes, and for a while she just reached out with her senses, trying to see if she could feel anyone around the perimeter of the house. All she could sense was the blank of Eric in the closet. No other minds to worry about. After the buzz of Merlotte's, it was delightfully peaceful. She began to drift, and was soon asleep.

Eric lay awake in the dank, dark hidey-hole, and listened, while grumbling quietly to himself. He thought about the events of the previous night, and fantasized about what he was intending on doing with Sookie when he was allowed out of the closet. Sookie wasn't making much noise. _What was she doing?_ he wondered. After lying there for a bit longer, horny and still grumbling to himself, his pride got the better of him and he lifted the trapdoor carefully, shoes and bags being dislodged as he did so.

He stood, opened the closet door, and quietly stepped out. The TV and all the lights in the house were switched off, and everything was completely quiet, save for the low murmur of the refrigerator and Sookie's slow, deep breathing. He stepped into her room, and stood at the end of her bed. She was fast asleep.

"Are you going to feed?" Godric said, from behind him.

"Yes," Eric whispered. "I told you, I'll feed."

"You are looking very pale."

"Not as pale as you. Anyway, I always look this way. Aren't we supposed to look pale?"

"You should take from the neck," Godric pressed. "It's quite comfortable and you get a good, steady stream. Shall I show you?"

Eric was pretty sure he could figure it out himself, _thank you very much_, but was also conscious of offending his maker. So instead, he nodded.

Godric indicated with a hand. "Go to her."

With slow, gentle movements, so as not to wake her, he knelt on the bed and crawled over. She smelled so good, and looked beautiful. He focused on her neck, and imagined his fangs piercing her soft skin, then sucking, and the thick, delicious blood flooding his mouth. He imagined drawing strongly on the wounds, his lips at her neck, sucking hard, hearing her moan with pleasure and echoing the sound himself as he drank, deeper, deeper.

His fangs were suddenly fully extended, and he was growling.

"Good," Godric said, at his shoulder. "Now you see there, there is the pulse. You will feel if it begins to weaken. If it begins to slow, you withdraw immediately. I know you will be able to do this."

Eric was crawling closer towards Sookie, his moves more predatory now. His eyes were wide and his fangs bared, ready to strike. She was his prey, and he was absolutely ready to devour her.

"You will know when to stop," Godric said. "Now, gently wake-"

But it was too late, Eric was on her, his mouth at her throat, and Sookie awoke with a start. She let out an ear-piercing scream. She immediately began pushing and kicking, and Eric pulled back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted, touching her neck. There was a speck of blood when she looked at her finger. She sat up and stared at him fiercely.

"I was... Godric and I were..."

He looked behind him, but of course Godric was gone. _Thanks._

"You and Godric? How the hell do you even know about Godric?"

"He appears to me," Eric said, wide-eyed. "He said I needed to feed."

"He _appears_ to you?" She waved a hand. "Look, I don't know, maybe I don't even want to know. So you thought you'd have a drink while I was asleep? Didn't you think to wake me up first?"

She was seriously angry, and Eric looked at her like a naughty child.

"I was... we were... I'm sorry."

He sank down and reached out to touch her foot, but she pulled it away.

"I can't believe you did that, and then you go and blame your dead maker!"

"I didn't mean to. I startled you. I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"You know, you're supposed to ask before you go biting people!"

"I should have asked."

Eric looked down and felt thoroughly ashamed of himself, biting this beautiful creature without her consent, this kind woman who had taken him in from the road, cared for him when he knew nothing of himself or the world around him. Scaring her, when all he really wanted to do was treat her well and repay her kindness.

"Well," Sookie said, her voice calmer now. "You weren't to know, I guess. And, well, I had a kind of bad biting experience one time. Maybe I overreacted. Just don't do that again, okay?"

"I won't," Eric said.

She seemed to relax, and in response, he did the same. He reached for her fluffy sock again, and ran his hand over it carefully. Then he slowly moved up the bed and sat beside her, up against the pillows. He crossed his legs at the ankle.

"I guess the witches never came," Sookie said.

"No, doesn't seem so."

"Were you watching the cooking channel earlier?"

Eric looked away shifty-eyed.

"Yes."

Sookie laughed.

"Why?"

"I am learning human behavior."

"You looked really interested."

"I was."

"Was she cooking up a souffle or something?"

"A souffle, yes."

Sookie laughed again, before touching her neck once more.

"I really am sorry," he said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not really. It was just the shock when I woke up."

She let her hand drop to the side, and Eric gingerly moved his arm to place his hand on top of hers between their bodies. He curled his fingers around, and squeezed lightly. He looked at her, and she turned her face to look back at him. He was giving her the puppy eyes again, the ones that made her want to roll her eyes and laugh, but still forgive him anything, and squeeze him silly.

"Do you really see Godric?"

"Yes."

"He talks to you?"

"Yes. I don't remember him, but he tells me that he is my maker, that he no longer lives. He tries to offer me advice and instruction. He seems to like you."

Sookie smiled.

"He does?"

"Very much. Did you know him?"

"Not for long, but yeah, I knew him a little."

Eric stroked her palm with his thumb, and settled back further down into the pillows, so he was more on her eye level.

"Can you tell me about him?"

"I don't know that much. He turned you when you were a Viking, and you were together for centuries, doing I have no idea what, getting up to no good, probably. I guess he taught you all there is to know about being a vampire, and he must have taught you well, because you're pretty good at it, as far as I can tell. There was a lot of love between you and Godric, just like there is with you and Pam."

"Pam." He remembered seeing her a couple of nights ago, the grouchy, sarcastic one with the heels.

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"Did you have trouble with the microwave? You want me to warm you some blood if you're hungry?"

Eric wrinkled his nose, and Sookie smiled.

"Maybe later," he said.

"Guess you don't like that synthetic blood too much, huh? Well, I don't come on tap you know."

Eric shook his head.

"Of course."

"I mean, if you really are feeling weak, you could drink the TrueBlood. There's vampires live off it, so they say. Maybe now and again you could have a quick sip from me. Just a quick one."

Eric nodded.

"Just a quick one."

She sighed and turned her body towards him, curling up closer, her arm draped over his chest.

"Those witches might come back. I should let Pam know."

"Don't worry about the witches," Eric said. "I won't let them harm you."

"It's you they're after."

"I don't fear them." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He looked over at the chest of drawers and realized he'd replaced the china dog ornament incorrectly, facing the wrong direction. He panicked a little inside, and hoped she wouldn't notice such a tiny inconsistency.

"You okay?" she said, looking up at him.

"Yes, why?"

"You just went all tense."

"Did I?"

"I'm sure they won't find you here. Don't worry, I'll keep you hidden."

"I'm not worried."

"If you're still bothered about waking me up and biting me, don't, it's fine. Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Absolutely."

She settled her head back into the crook of his neck, and her fingers began to lightly trace across his chest.

"Where's your shirt? The one I got from Alcide."

"I don't like it."

"He didn't mean anything when he growled at you the other night, you know. He's just looking out for me."

"The color doesn't suit me. I don't like plaid."

Sookie laughed against his neck.

"Whatever."

"Do you mind me walking around half naked?"

"Not really."

Her hand drifted lower, and she began tracing patterns across his hard, flat stomach with the tips of her fingers.

"You could walk around half naked," Eric said, his voice low and sexy, "and I wouldn't mind. In fact, you can walk around completely naked, if you want."

"It's kinda cold this time of year."

"I'll keep you warm, lover."

He rolled her over onto her back, and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his kisses. They rolled around, taking turns to flip the other over, vying for position and control. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt and she obligingly helped him by pulling it off over her head. Before he knew it, she was fumbling with his jeans, trying to undo them. She seemed to be even more eager than he was.

"What are you after, Sookie?"

"Get them off," she ordered, dragging them down over his hips.

"Whatever you say," he responded, quickly kicking them off into a pile on the floor.

She immediately reached around to get her hands on his bare butt, and squeezed, pulling him closer to her as she did so.

He impressed himself with the swiftness and ease at which he was able to undo and rid her of her bra. He seemed to have discovered a natural, instinctive talent for rapid underwear removal. Sookie moaned into his mouth as he cupped and massaged her breast, then lightly pinched at her nipple. He rolled her onto her back, and made light work of her bottoms.

Sookie whispered his name breathlessly, as his lips were at her neck once more. This time he licked at the tiny marks he'd left, before kissing there, and trailing his lips over her chest, paying special attention to her breasts, before traveling lower. He took his sweet time, licking, kissing and nipping gently at her skin, savoring her. Sookie writhed and arched her back, and stroked his hair as he kissed her stomach.

Eric could not imagine wanting to be anywhere else. _Whoever said this was a curse?_

Instead of focusing his attention lower, between her thighs, where by now she was so desperate to have his mouth on her, he kissed at her hips and then her inner thighs, and teased her further by kissing down her leg. He was doing it purposefully, but also he wanted to explore every inch of this woman.

"Oh God," Sookie moaned. "Eric, will you stop already? Are you sure you lost your memory? Because I'm pretty sure you're just as much of a big old sexy tease as you ever were."

Eric smiled at her as he knelt between her legs with one raised in his hand, kissing at her ankle.

"A big old sexy tease?"

"Hm-mm."

He put her leg down and made his way back up her body with his tongue, paying particular attention to her nipples this time, while simultaneously stroking in between her legs. As he made it back to her lips, his tongue softly probing her mouth, his fingers probed too. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on, grabbing at his hair as their kiss became deeper and more urgent. She moaned as his fingers stroked deep inside of her, before he withdrew them and made delicious slow circles over her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

She ran a hand over his long neck, down his chest and stomach, and reached down further. Her fingers ghosted the tip of him, and he raised his body slightly so she could get a better reach.

"Sookie."

He broke from their kiss and threw his head back as she wrapped her fingers around his long, hard shaft, and stroked. He rocked his hips slowly, letting out gasps of pleasure every so often that were so intense that they made Sookie feel like she could win awards.

Eric's fangs were most definitely out again, and he bared them as he groaned. Sookie stopped stroking and brought her hands to his neck, before turning her face to the side and baring hers. Eric could see her pulse beating beneath her skin, the blood pumping hard and fast. He lowered his head, placed his lips against her skin and sucked, not breaking it with his fangs. He swirled his tongue around, before sucking once more. His fingers were teasing her again, and he applied more pressure the harder he sucked.

"Do it," she breathed.

Eric pressed his cool lips against her neck, his fangs resting against her skin, ready, and then lowered his hips, positioning himself. He pushed up, once, twice, and then finally he was filling her completely. As Sookie cried out, he bit. He drew on the wounds as he thrust in and out of her, their bodies pressed close, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Sookie soon found herself teetering on the golden edge, and she cried out as the waves of pleasure rippled through her. She pressed his head closer to her neck as her body stiffened and jerked, before she relaxed completely, with a final 'oh' of satisfaction.

Eric withdrew his fangs and licked where he'd bitten. _Much, much better than True Blood_, he thought, smacking his lips. _Try doing that with a microwave. Spectacular._

He looked down at her face, her eyelids heavy, and her smile warm and content. There was a smudge of blood on his lower lip, and she wiped at it with her finger, before offering it to him. He took the tip into his mouth, and sucked.

"Feeling better?" she said.

"Oh yes. Quite invigorated." He moved inside her again, and Sookie let out a deep sigh of pleasure. After giving her a little more recovery time, Eric rolled onto his back and flipped them around, and suddenly Sookie was straddling his waist. Once she'd settled comfortably, he began to stroke her palms over his chest and shoulders, while rocking her hips against him.

Eric stroked her thighs and couldn't take his eyes off her face. She held his gaze, only breaking off every so often to close her eyes and throw her head back in pleasure. She leaned back, bracing her hands against his legs, and began to move up and down, faster and faster. As he felt his moment approach, he sat up and pulled her closer against him. He kissed her deeply, and thrust his hips up to meet hers, until finally they both came undone, Sookie moaning loudly, her hands braced against his knees. As the final flutters of orgasm faded, they pressed their foreheads together, before kissing gently, slowly.

He pulled away and stroked her cheek. As they looked at one another, something passed between them. It was the moment he knew that he never wanted to be parted from Sookie Stackhouse, and the moment that she truly gave her heart over to Eric Northman.


End file.
